conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson Davis
, ) |profession = |religion = |signature = |languages_spoken = }}Carson Ulysses Davis (born December 9, 1970) is a Sierran who currently serves as the 28th Chief Alderman of the City of Bernheim, San Joaquin. Formerly a commoner for the 4th Parliamentary District of San Joaquin from 1996-2000 and a Senator for the province of San Joaquin from 2000 until his election as Mayor (Chief Alderman) in 2012, he was the leader of the conservative caucus of the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra delegation. Born in Bernheim, San Joaquin, Davis attended the University of Sierra, Bernheim where he studied and . He eventually established the family's financial institution, SteelYard Banking, the largest in San Joaquin and one of the largest financial groups of . The firstborn son of William Davis, the seven-term Chief Alderman of Bernheim, he was naturally selected to be the Davis family's political successor with the death of his father in 2011. Carson's brother, Evan Davis was selected to replace him as Commoner of the 4th district in 2000, while in 2012 his Senatorial seat was given to his half-brother, Randolph Davis. All three faced minimal opposition from the Royalist Party of Sierra and heavily outspent their opponents in their 2012 campaigns. He has supported maintaining the low cost-of-living of the city and his father's ordinances and was key in striking several government contracts with the military to bring military hardware production back to the city. His "Arsenal of Sierra" campaign in relation to the Invasion of Mexico has been widely popular among the city's citizens. Early life Davis was born on December 9, 1970 in Bernheim, San Joaquin, and is the oldest brother of three born to then Bernheim Steelworks foreman, William Davis, later Chief Alderman of Berneim and school teacher Angelina Davis. His father is of Hoosier origin, while his mother was from Porciúncula. His father and mother both dedicated the majority of their time to their work, generally neglected their son in early youth. His fathers greatly affected his home life and caused him to leave at age 15, where he jumped house to house. He secured a job at the Bernheim Trainyard later that year. His attendance at Western Bernheim High School during his second year as a Sophomore were sporadic and his attendance issues because of his job caused him to drop out of school. Disconnected to his father, his knowledge of his father running for office came to a surprise to him whenever he begun seeing advertisements for his fathers election. Returning to see his father and mother at the age of 16, he found his return was unwanted and his new younger brothers had taken his spot. His fathers campaign was successful because of his ability to build a coalition between the Steelworkers and Trainyard to reject the influence in the city's local Democratic-Republican chapter. He returned to school in the spring semester and eventually proceeded to become a incredibly successful student. He began studying heavily in the success story of and began investing his personal earnings in the Porciúncula Stock Exchange where he bought stock in primarily start up companies. Education & Founding of SteelYard Interested in gaining a higher education, he decided to leave Bernheim Trainyard on good terms, and applied for the University of Sierra, Bernheim in 1988. He majored in and were he excelled and became increasingly interested in and . He was the only non- or Asian member of his graduating class, which he blamed on the schools policies. During his sophomore year of college he left his dorm room in order to rent a house with his brother, Evan, who was kicked out by their father for the discovery of his brothers . Davis encouraged his brother to continue his education while he maintained their living; to which Evan says was the only way he was able to finish high school and enter and earn a bachelors in and gain entry into the schools law program; earning a from the esteemed school. Davis graduated from the University of Sierra in 1992, leaving to found his own investment company; the SteelYard Bank which managed several of the local mortgages for the workers of the two entities. He acquired several hundred mortgages during the fears of the mid 90's, when several large Porciúncula institutions were fearful of a would occur. Several of the landowners of the city began protesting William Davis's city ordinances which began to drive several land owners away. Carson bought several homes in response to several thousand home closures. Williams and Carson still maintained heated and contested differences which prevailed during the crisis. Carson helped build the 2002 case Reynolds v. City of Bernheim against his father. Davis's SteelYard became the largest land owning company in the city during the turmoil and eventually became a powerful institution within the province. Davis also provided generous investments to those practicing in the , and became entrenched in and . He sold his shares in the tech industry in 1999, claiming that most of the assets were "toxic", although he kept his assets in and intact. Since his founding of his company he has claimed that he has found investing in and more fulfilling than that of services. Political career .]] In 1996, Davis became interested in running for Chief Alderman against his father but was discouraged by several leaders at the railyard and steelworks and was instead pushed to instead represent the city on a national level. Several close advisers claimed that his father was so entrenched in the cities politics that his ability to usurp him in the primaries was unrealistic. Facing Royalist candidate, John Hu a local convenience store owner, the two battled over the local economics with the primary issue being the issue of the Democratic-Republican's position on economic issues. Davis won the election by 39%, with several political analyst considering the district one of the most heavily Democratic-Republican leaning, that the election was favored heavily in favor of Davis. Hu, his supporters and the national party claimed that played a large role in the election. Royalists were unable to obtain any real opposition against Davis and his father who held tightly on the cities' most influential employers. While in the party, several contenders tried to match the Davis's, none were able to take advantage of the ongoing dispute between the two. Davis led a ruthless offensive within the San Joaquin Democratic-Republican Party to remove supports of his father which was seen at a provincial level as a family political . During his time in the House of Commons, he developed several political enemies who deemed him as a "ruthless " that only gained prominence due to poor Sierran markets during the late 80's and early 90's. Davis actively supported the and voted in favor with the Royalists on sending Sierran troops to and ; his position was ultimately defended when his younger brother Randolph Davis joined the Sierran Crown Armed Forces and was deployed to participate in the . Political Positions Fiscal Policy Electoral record See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:San Joaquin Category:Politicians of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:1970 birthsCategory:Living people